


The Division

by Sheeranigans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, mentions of heats and ruts, mentions of mpreg, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeranigans/pseuds/Sheeranigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has some insecurities and Harry still loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Division

            "We are divided into three categories; alpha, beta and omega." the teacher uncharacteristically said. This is the most basic fact in the class Health 101, that's required by the government. It's the first day of College. The class is the first, and only, class of the day and was the most repeatedly taken class in Grade School and High School. Most of the students in the class weren't even listening. The emphasization of the government for this class shows their need to control its citizens; something Louis hates.

            "The alphas are the dominants in society. They aim for control. The betas the neutral ones, the middle of both extremes. The omegas are the ones who nurture the future generation and are expectantly domestic. Usually, alphas are mated to omegas..." the teacher blabbers on. Yes, Louis thinks tiredly, he is expected to give birth, nurture children and not be independent.

            It's kind of ironic; teaching this subject in college where a person, with whatever category, including omegas, is expected to be independent. The whole system is fucked up.

            The hour passes by slowly. The antagonizing teacher continues to talk like the government paid him to do it (because they did).When they were finally dismissed, Louis quickly gets up and goes out the door. The quicker he leaves the campus, the safer he is.

             He wasn't so lucky. It happened on the road to his apartment.

            "Hey, little bitch! You look like you want to spend my next rut with me! And how about your heat after that!" an alpha says from the other side of the street. He's the stereotypical kind of alpha. Buff and looks like he doesn't take no for an answer. Louis tries to walk quicker to his home but before he leaves quickly he hears someone.

            "Hey fucker, how about you stop harassing him just because your insecure about your knot!" a voice from behind him shouts. The alpha must've decided that the fight was not worth and gave a dirty eye to the man behind him. Louis looks at the man behind him and frowned. The guy who defended him was another alpha.

            "You know, you didn't have to do that. I could have handled that myself." Louis said defensively. He knew these types of alphas. They were the kind who protected an omega and asked for something in return. They were no better than the others.

            "It's not that I think you can't handle yourself. It just always irritated me when alphas think they can do and say anything. It makes the rest of us look bad." the guys says. Hm... maybe he was different from the others?

            "Nicely said. I'm Louis." he said, his frown turning to a smile.

            "Harry." he offered his hand. Louis looks at his hand for a moment. It's not usual for an alpha to offer his hand to a omega. It's usually a sign of equality and most people try not to show that.

            "Nice to meet you Harry." Louis said, accepting his hand. He had no idea what will Harry mean to him in the future.

****

            "You know, when you said 'date', I expected going out of the house and eating dinner." Louis stated, pointedly looking at Harry then looked at the food that Harry made in front of him.

            "Well, eating dinner at home and watching a movie is considered a date." Harry, smiling, responded cheekily.

            "It's a good thing you cooked in my kitchen. If I did so I would have burned down the whole building." Louis said, looking at Harry and tightly smiling. For a split second, a flash of insecurity went through Louis's face that Harry caught.

****

            "Dammit Harry! I can't even cook! I'm not even submissive! Why do you think we can get married and make a family? We're not ideal!" Louis shouted. Harry is on his knees, closing the box with the engagement ring. Harry stood up and took a deep breath. He looked directly at Louis.

            "We've been together for a year. You've always brought this up to break up with me. If I didn't keep coming back then we wouldn't still be together." Harry said sadly and tiredly, like he's said it thousands of times before.

            "Well, maybe I don't want to be together with you!" Louis shouted. Harry noticed he had tears in his eyes.

            "Oh, Louis." Harry said. He embraced him and Louis eventually snuggled closer to him. "I love you, okay? I don't care if you're not the ideal omega. I don't care if you don't cook. I just want to be with you. We've been through this argument  before. It doesn't change my love for you." Louis nodded in his shoulder. The candles that Harry lighted up in their apartment were extinguishing. "I'll try this again." he said. Harry went on his knees, took out the box and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

            Louis looked at him, laughed shakily and nodded. "Okay. Yes."

 


End file.
